Campione
Campiones Due to a curse, if a heretic god is killed by a mortal who dies accomplishing this, that mortal shall become immortal and obtain the abilities of the killed god. These are the people known as Campione. Campiones will not age (or age extremely slowly,) can heal from wounds much faster, they not only have the ability from the gods they killed, but also have a magic ability much stronger than normal mages, even if they had no talent or experience as a human. They possess bones harder than iron and tough muscle fibers that are impossible to tear. They also have very high magic immunity, however this not only protects them from enemy magic, but also prevents them from receiving beneficial magic such as teaching or healing. Thus, the caster has to deliver the spells internally through methods such as kissing or ingestion. Examples are the knowledge spells the girls use to increase Godou's knowledge of gods, or the potion Liliana tricked him into drinking to knock him out for a while. Campiones are often referred by magic users as "kings" or "demon kings" and are often afraid of, although gaining alliances or friendly relationships with Campiones are a top priority task by most magic cooperations. Partly out of self-preservation, partially the draw towards a strong and powerful entity, and mainly to be able to reach a 'friendly' Campione if Heretic God shows. This is because Campiones are the only ones who can defeat Heretic Gods and have powers stronger than the strongest mage. As such, Campiones have the right of rule, meaning they can do whatever they want, give any orders they want, and all the organizations will obey as long as the Campione is willing to deal with whatever Heretic Gods appear. Only another Campione can take a Campione to task for their actions. Partially because that's the way the system is set up, but mainly because only another Campione can stop them. Campiones can still die if too heavily wounded. Note that the Campiones' number order are according to their age. All Campiones are referred by magic users as to have same authority and strength, regardless of their age and ability. ; Known Campione ;Sasha Dejanstahl Voban (サーシャ·デヤンスタール·ウォバン''Sāsha Deyansutāru Voban''?) :Voiced by: Unshō Ishizuka :The 1st Campione. He is a Hungarian cold man whose only desire is to battle worthy opponents and obtaining abilities. Voban is the oldest of the Campiones and because of this fact not all of his authorities are known to the Order, it is only during battle with Voban that Godou becomes privy to what his abilities are and where they come from, with help from his shrine maiden friend. Has defeated and usurped the authorities of Apollo and Osiris. Current abilities shown thus far is creating severe storms, summoning swarms of dire wolves (magic in nature and about the size of a pony,) swallowing attacks whose power is derived from the sun, turning people into salt with his eyes, and summoning the bodies of anyone he's killed to serve him (they have the skills they had while alive, but no will, follow his orders to letter, are dead but not rotting, temporarily turn to dust for short while if "killed" again until he resummons them.) ;Luo Hao (羅濠 Ruo Hao?) :The 2nd Campione. A Campione from China. Possessing the full set of the five Confucian virtues of benevolence, righteousness, propriety, knowledge and integrity, she was a great figure who carried herself with royal splendor. Before Godou met her, she was seeking a worthy opponent to fight against as there is little to be proud of or excited about defeating weaker opponents that can't raise the thrill of battle within her. Also, she believes her valor to be the greatest in the world, she places greater value on herself than anyone else on the Earth, and is undecided on whether humanity is worth saving or not. Simply put, she has delusions on the level of middle school students that have been spoiled since birth. Many of her followers don't go near her as she feels that if former kings and emperors could punish people for just looking at or hearing them, than having a authority grants her the right to have any commoner who sees her pluck out their eyes, and any commoner who hears her has to rip their ears off. If she is imprisoned somewhere, than to satisfy her pride she has to destroy the entire prison and walk out the main doors proudly, even if the place is a historic land mark before being used to imprison her. Despite all this, Luo Hao is very observant of formality and propriety, as well as the rules of etiquette. After her defeat to Godou in Volume 6, she declares herself his Onee-san. There are some signs that she likes him, but doesn't realize it herself yet since she's always been a disciplined warrior, but never a girlfriend. Although she does dress to look beautiful to maintain the proper image of her station, but considers makeup and excessive, unnecessary methods beyond that as too vain and ubiquitous. She has defeated and usurped the authorities of the Benevolent King Buddha Guardians and the Hindu Goddess Gayatri. ;Aisha (アイーシャ''Aisha''?) :The 3rd Campione. A Campione who lives in Alexandra. She has lived alone for hundreds of years without meeting anyone. She hasn't appear in the story yet, only her name was mentioned. ;Annie Charlton (アニー·チャールトン''Anī Chāruton''?) :The 4th Campione. A Campione from America. Also goes by the masked identity of John Pluto Smith. A serious minded individual, she only lets her feelings show when she's drinking (as Annie Charlton). When in the armored form of John Pluto Smith, she acts much more relaxed and flamboyant. At some point the Smith persona turned into a semi-split personality which seems to express all the emotions and stuff Annie has been heavily suppressing. After fighting alongside Luo Hao and Godou, she seems to starts to grow feeling toward Godou, although she denies to herself due to the difference between her age and Godou's reputation of being a playboy. Has usurped the authorities of Tezcatlipoca and Artemis. Tezcatlipoca's authorities require sacrifices to use, such as sacrificing the ability of fire, streetlights, etc. to create light until morning to turn into a jaguar. Artemis' so far is to reload a special, large revolver (magnum?,) created specifically for her by a dark elven metalworker living in the Astral Realm out of extremely rare Eorl steel once a lunar cycle. The "bullets" are Artemis' arrows so only six shots can be fired until the next lunar cycle, and any shots not used before reloading can't be removed for later. when not going around as Smith, she goes around as herself as Smith's collaborator, member of Sorcerous Sacrilege Investigation (US version of Japan's Committee,) and highly adept mage. ;Alexander Gascoigne (アレクサンダー·ガスコイン''Arekusandā Gasukoin''?) :The 5th Campione. A Campione also known as Black Prince Alec from Britain, leader of political organization Royal Arsenal that oppose Princess Alice organization Witengamot. Has the authority of Fallen Angel Ramiel "Black Lightning," an ability that grants him super speed. Can also turn himself into a lightning avatar made of plasma to travel even faster, evade physical injury, and use lightning strikes. However, if the lightning avatar is dispelled he'll revert back to his normal physical form. While it would take several mages of Zola's skill working in harmony to do so, this could result in him falling to his death if his avatar form got dispelled while he's flying miles above the ground. Has also defeated the Minotaur (Labyrinth creates an underground labyrinth where the user always knows where he and anyone else in it is, full understanding of layout, and level of complexity dependent on the intellectual level of the user,) and the three Furies (Furies returns all damage done in front of them back to an opponent using any form of destructive power, whether it is physical or magical.) ;Salvatore Doni (サルヴァトーレ·ドニ''Saruvatōre Doni''?) :Voiced by: Takuya Eguchi :The 6th Campione. He has a carefree personality and lacks magical skills. He and Kusanagi Godou are on equal levels as campione, as it is mentioned that they have a duel that ends in a draw, afterwards developing a strong friendship from this (often one sided). Salvatore is also notably hated or strongly disliked by the campione Sasha Dejanstahl Voban, for "stealing" the death, and thus the powers, of a god that Voban summoned specifically to kill himself to relieve boredom. While not cruel like Voban, he is feared for all the trouble his antics cause because his usual excuse is "It would be more interesting this way." Such as reducing an island's civilization level down so cars, phones, etc wouldn't work just to make sure that Godou's friends couldn't go help him so Godou would get stronger faster due to the increased pressure. He is a former Templar candidate, but failed due to poor magic scores. Is extremely good with swords, and always carries one around with him wherever he goes just in case he gets into an interesting fight. The Copper Black Cross association answers to him. Most of the Bronze Black Cross members do too, although both are long time rivals. He has usurped the authorities of the king of the Tuatha Dé Danann, Nuadha (Arm of Silver allows him to turn his arm silver and gaining the ability to cut through anything,) Nordic hero Siegfried (of Steel provides semi-immortal body,) and Vulcan (to Medieval Style reduces the technology level of an area to that of the Middle Ages for about half a day, so modern devices like cellphones, airplanes, electricity, etc. don't work.) Category:Browse Category:Groups Category:Terminology